


Drabbles

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Prince of Tennis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Prince of Tennis.

L'ARC EN GAKUTO [OshiGaku]

Oshitari looked over at his doubles partner who was bent over backward, a little sliver of stomach showing beneath the rolled-up hem of his shirt that sent a little shiver down Oshitari's spine. Gakuto walked in his arched form over to Oshitari. "This probably shouldn't be so comfortable that I could fall asleep like this, should it?" Oshitari smiled brightly. He was having other ideas. Gakuto need not know that Oshitari's secret fantasy was to see just how far his spine could twist and contort with ecstacy before the boy would just... be... still.

 

JUMP AROUND [OshiGaku]

Oshitari lay back on the chaise lounge, sipping quietly from a glass of lemonade. It was a hot day, the hottest yet of the summer, and the afternoon sun was making even the shade he sat in a bit uncomfortable. He envied Atobe momentarily. With a snap of his fingers, he could have the whole of Hyoutei fanning him with pictures of himself. Oshitari laughed briefly at the idea and when back to the task at hand. Spotting. In weight lifting, in involved standing right at the weights and helped out in case someone's lifting got out of hand, thereby preventing injuries. In this case, it meant standing (or sitting) back and applauding whenever Gakuto did a truly spectacular stunt on the trampoline. The double flip with a half twist with a landing in the splits was impressive, if painful-looking. But Oshitari had clapped the most when Gakuto had done a one-handed cartwheel across the trampoline's surface and had taken off his shirt in the process. Gakuto had raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, but Oshitari had just gone back to sipping his lemonade. After all, it was certainly impressive to *him*. Gakuto had the kind of firm stomach muscles that Oshitari had always envied on guys who actually had time to work out. His flips and twists had sculpted him gently into something that Oshitari honestly didn't mind watching, even as little beads of sweat formed on his pectoral muscles and slid gently down his skin, flying off whenever he did some new stunt. Wondering for a moment if he could possibly manage doing situps while studying, Oshitari continued to watch his doubles partner practice. When Oshitari was down to a single sip left of lemonade, Gakuto did a single flip off the the trampoline and walked through the dry grass with his bare feet, took the glass from Oshitari's hand, downed the last bit, and smiled as he placed the still-cool glass against his forehead. "Do you want to go inside now? We can sit in front of the fan and watch TV. Or do you want to go swimming? I think I've got a suit big enough for you." Oshitari didn't even have to think.

 

A LITTLE DEATH (R) [InuKai]

Kaidoh took his hand from his sword, content then to be run through by Inui. The passion and the madness burned through him, igniting his most delicate sensibilities into an inferno of torrenting love for the battle in which they were embroiled. Inui kept a soft hand on his face, a gentle and cool touch to combat the furious confusion of emotion within him. He felt grounded and soaring all at once and Inui was pushing him to new heights while all the while keeping him for himself and taking of him as he would. The battle had been one that had been quick begun, but hard won. But as Kaidoh felt pulled from himself, he breathed a last sigh of relief. And Kaidoh died a little death every day, suffered from then on by Inui's gentle hands.

 

NICE DAY [Kikumaru/Kaidoh]

Kikumaru sat on a bench, waiting for the bus, swinging his feet and sipping from his soda. He hummed the latest single by The Chocolate under his breath and watched a butterfly flapping its way through the air. It was a nice day outside with only a few wisps of clouds draping their way across the sky. When Kikumaru had woken up that morning, he immediately decided that he wanted to be outside doing... well, something. He just wasn't sure what, or who he should do it with. But as he sat there, his feet still swinging back and forth, he caught sight of one of his teammates jogging on the other side of the street. "Kaidoh! Nya! Kaidoh!" Kikumaru had jumped to his feet and was waving his arms around like one of Ryoma's cheering fangirls.

From the other side of the street, Kaidoh heard the shouting and stopped jogging. Seeing Kikumaru look like he was in distress, he quickly found a crosswalk and went to find his senpai. When he arrived, Kikumaru clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Kaidoh. Let's go to the amusement park!"

Kaidoh's eyes went wide, and before he knew it, he was being dragged through the streets to arrive at the amusement park. Kaidoh blushed. "Kikumaru-senpai, I don't have any money on me. I was just out jogging."

Kikumaru was already handing money over to the lady behind the ticket counter. "Nya? Oh, that's okay! It's just no fun doing this alone, so I don't mind paying."

They started at the bumper cars and moved to the cotton candy stand. Then there was the roller coaster, and then the roller coaster again, and then a third time until Kikumaru realized that the green color on Kaidoh's face was not, somehow, a reflection of his bandanna. They went to the shooting range next, and then tried their hand at catching goldfish. Kikumaru had no luck for it at all, but liked to try. Kaidoh caught three. He gave two to a little girl who was crying about not getting one, and gave the other one to Kikumaru.

Now that Kikumaru had a fish, he didn't think he should go on the roller coaster again. But the sky was beginning to darken, so there were other things that were out as well. Something caught Kikumaru's eye suddenly and he was suddenly dragging Kaidoh with him again.

From the top of the ferris wheel, they could see the whole city. It wasn't quite night, so they couldn't see the lights, but it was enough to see the expansive horizon and the last bits of the little wisps of clouds. Kikumaru couldn't keep still. He kept trying to stand up to see better, but Kaidoh pulled him down by his sleeve and put a hand on his knee to still him. Kikumaru smiled at him and was then content to only sit there and swing his feet a bit. 

The sky grew darker and the lights of the city grew bright. And Kaidoh kept his hand on Kikumaru's knee for the rest of the ride.

 

VIDEO GAMES [AtobeMomo]

"Momoshiro, I thought you said you were good at this game." Atobe held his controller steady and pressed just the right buttons.

Momo was, in contrast, a frenzy of nerves. He jerked the controller back and forth as he tapped the buttons, doing his best to try to do *something*.

Atobe yawned as he pulled off a finishing move in the fighting game that Momo had challenged him to. "There. That's your best 7 out of 15. If you want to play again, I'll call over Kabaji or something."

"You must have practiced a lot. I'm really good at this game!"

Leaning back against the couch, Atobe rolled his eyes. "I didn't even have this system until you called me, challenging me to this."

Letting his controller fall to his lap, Momo looked down in defeat. "You bought all this just because I said something about being able to beat you?"

"I thought it would make you happy."

Momo breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. "Maybe we should play tennis. At least I know I can sometimes beat you at that."

Atobe laughed. "Put an emphasis on the sometimes. You haven't won in over a month."

Standing up and letting the controller fall to the floor, Momo shouted, "I haven't even seen you in two weeks!"

"Yes. And I missed you, too."

 

IBUPROFEN [TezuFuji]

Tezuka reached for his water bottle. He opened it with his teeth, took a swig, and popped two ibuprofen in his mouth and swallowed. Looking at the boy next to him, he took another swig of water and another pill. He was tempted to take one more, but wasn't sure about the health risks associated with it. It couldn't be worse than the effects of Inui Juice. But Fuji was in a strange mood today, and Fuji's strange moods always seemed to coincide with Tezuka's migraines. It never occurred to Tezuka that the easiest way to avoid the migraines was to avoid Fuji.

 

BALLET [OshiGaku]

Oshitari struggled to raise his leg high enough to even get it on the stupid bar, let alone position it the right way. It probably didn't help that he was currently hating Gakuto... Gakuto who had convinced his mother that his flexibility came mostly from this stupid stuff and Oshitari was lacking... just a little bit. It probably also didn't help that Gakuto was right in front of him wearing stupid spandex shorts with nothing underneath. *Obviously* nothing underneath. Gakuto and his stupid leg above his head and his perfectly arched back and his graceful movements and his... Oshitari put his leg down and left the room. A man needed some time to calm down before he could bring himself to try doing a plie with a hard-on.

 

PIZZA [MomoRyo]

"Pepperoni," Momo said.

"With sausage and ham." Ryoma nodded.

"And bacon! And we need some vegetables. Onions and peppers!"

"Pineapple!" Ryoma was smiling.

"Anchovies, too. And some mushrooms."

"With cheese in the crust."

"And extra sauce."

Momo smiled. "And extra sauce."

The lady behind the counter at the pizza place smiled tersely. "Anything else?"

Ryoma shook his head and Momo paid.

A while later, as Momo was polishing off the last slice of pizza, he looked up at Ryoma and went to tell him something. As his mouth was still too full to even think of speaking, he just reached up with his napkin and wiped the streak of sauce off of Ryoma's right cheek.

Ryoma turned toward him, blinking slowly, and used his finger to get a bit of sauce off of Momo's lip. He put it to his lips and licked it off. "Hmm... I'm glad we got the pineapple."

Momo, whose chewing had slowed as he watched Ryoma, nodded. "Yeah. That little bit of extra sweetness."

Ryoma smiled and Momo resisted the urge to get the oregano out of his teeth.

 

STRAWBERRIES [Golden Pair]

Oishi never bit his fingernails. It just wasn't something he'd ever felt compelled to do, especially since he had a file on his pocket knife. But he now his his right thumbnail between his teeth, worrying away at it as he watched Eiji have dessert. Oishi had also never wanted to be a strawberry, but today was a day for odd things, it seemed. Eiji was enjoying getting every bit of chocolate off of the chocolate-covered strawberry that had topped his parfait. To make matters worse, he kept dipping it back in the parfait to get more things to lick off of it. Oishi had bitten off every bit of the former protrusion of his fingernail by the time Eiji got around to actually wrapping his lips around the large strawberry and taking a delicate nibble. By the time he'd finished his parfait, Oishi had finished one hand. He looked down at his nails, grimaced, and decided that next time, whether or not he was hungry, he should get something to eat, too.

 

CHERRIES [TakaJin]

"Jin-san, can I get you anything else?" Kawamura put the finishing touches on the sushi he was making.

Having just finished off a large order of sushi by himself, Akutsu raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Something with cherries."

Kawamura looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and looked in the refridgerator. Ah, there it was. He grabbed a jar of maraschino cherries and a small package of powdered sugar and brought them back out to the perparation area. He mixed the sugar in with the cherries until they were well coated and rolled them with rice. He sprinkled more sugar on the tops and served them to Jin.

Jin looked at them cautiously, lifted one to his mouth, and took a bite. He smiled briefly. "You're getting better."

Kawamura beamed and began to clean up the mess he'd made.

 

QUANTUM PHYSICS [TezuRyo]

Ryoma sat at the checkout desk at the library. It was his turn, after all. He tapped his pencil against his notebook, trying to get in a little bit of homework when Tezuka walked up with a book in hand. "Buchou..."

"Ah, Echizen. I need to check this book out."

His eyebrows furrowing, Ryoma took the book from Tezuka. "Quantum Physics?"

Tezuka nodded brusquely. "Yes. It's what we're studying right now."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he wanted to go become a third year anymore. But he did the paperwork and passed the book back to Tezuka. "There you go, buchou."

"Echizen..." Tezuka looked at him closely for a moment. "When we're not at club, you can call me Tezuka, at least."

Ryoma blushed and looked down at his pencil. "Okay, buchou."

Tezuka smiled and left the library with his book in hand. When he got into the hallways, he handed the book over to Inui. "There. Now, don't go over your lending limit again. Just look in your room and find that botany book and return it so you can get your books yourself."

Inui frowned. "Tezuka... That's almost mean."

Tezuka walked away, but glanced back at the library to see Ryoma tapping his pencil against his notebook again. He smiled.

 

CELL PHONE [InuKai]

Kaidoh glanced at Inui's cell phone. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Inui shook his head and pressed the 'Ignore' button. "No. It's nothing important."

"But isn't that the ring you have for-" 

Inui cut him off with a brief kiss. "Nothing is more important than me being here with you."

Kaidoh smiled. "Thank you, Inui-senpai."

They sat on the couch, embracing. The phone rang several more times in the next half hour, but Inui kept ignoring it.

On the other side of town, Tezuka hung up his phone again in exasperation. Of course the one time he actually needed to talk to Inui on the phone was the one time Inui refused to answer

 

PUSHING BUTTONS [MomoRyo]

Ryoma frowned and pressed the button again. Nothing. He pressed the button next to it. Again, nothing. There was only one more button... and it also produced no results. There was absolutely no Ponta in any vending machine in the entire tennis complex. He ejected his money and walked dejectedly back to join the rest of the team. When he got there, he sighed and sat down. Momoshiro came over and sat next to him. 'Echizen... what took you so long? Your Ponta's getting warm!" Ryoma wasn't sure what to hug... the Ponta, or Momo.

 

UTILIZATION [InuKai]

Inui adjusted his glasses and wrote down a figure in his notebook. "Kaidoh, you got it, didn't you?"

Kaidoh nodded and handed over the bag he'd brought with him. "Here you go, Inui-senpai."

Grabbing the bag, Inui reached inside and quickly pulled out the item it contained. He utilized it quickly and Kaidoh marveled at his skill.

Ten minutes later, Kaidoh felt his heart grow warm as he watched Inui take a pan of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven with frog-patterned over mitts. And then Inui offered him a cookie.

Kaidoh was happy to be asked to buy chocolate chips.

 

SUNFLOWERS [InuMomo]

Inui grew a single sunflower in his garden at home. Others would try to grow around it, but he would pluck them from the ground and dig up their roots to have only that one remain, it's blossom spread wide to follow the day. It reminded him of something, and to have more than one would be overwhelming.

That single sunflower brightened his day. When he left the house in the morning, it looked sleepy in the sunshine and faced toward him a bit, with it's bloom turned toward the sky. When he returned home in the evening, it was again facing him, but it was resting more comfortably and facing him directly.

It was something at home, and something he didn't actually expend any care for, but it meant a lot. When Inui was at school, he had no sunflowers. But, when he was lucky, he would take a step out onto the roof at pre-calculated intervals, and would smile and adjust his glasses as Momo would turn his face and move just slightly, keeping the sunlight shining down on him, even in his sleep.

As Inui thought about it, he wondered if he should make an Inui-style trail mix to bring along to the next training camp... something to go with the Juice. It would need sunflower seeds. Maybe a few more sunflowers wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

 

KEY (R) [InuKai]

Kaidoh took deep breaths and tried to let himself sink down into the bed. This was, of course, impossible, especially in light of the fact that his wrists were currently in handcuffs that were threaded around a bar of the headboard. "Inui-senpai, could you let me down now?"

Inui slid his glasses back on and stood up, cleaning up with a soft towel and milking the last few drops of release from himself. This makes Kaidoh bite his already well-bitten lower lip. "Of course, Kaidoh. Let me just grab the..." He trails off, and won't look at Kaidoh.

"Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh gave his best glare while rattling his chains. "I want out of these things, and I don't care how you get it done, but do it now or no more sex EVER!"

Suddenly, Inui was ransacking the bedside table and searching through the mess of papers on the floor and Kaidoh briefly turned his mind to the fact that his senpai was naked, and there were some places that he just didn't want to think about papercuts being. "Inui-senpai... be careful."

Inui emerged from beneath the bed with the key in hand. "There we go. It accidentally got closed up with the lid of the lube."

Kaidoh's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he smiled. "Unlock these?"

Holding his head up so that he could be kissed while Inui did his work, Kaidoh smiled to be able to let his arms fall one by one around his lover as he was made happy again with soft plies of kisses across his brow and eyelids and cheeks and jaw. He received one exquisite kiss on his lips before Inui pulled away from him. "Do you mind if I turn the fan on?"

Reaching for a towel, Kaidoh shook his head. "No. Go ahead." He finished cleaning himself and lay down, almost immediately pulling the blanket up over himself. Inui lay down next to him and joined him under the blanket. "Inui... Why are you getting under the blankets if you're hot?"

"Because, Kaidoh, that's where you are."

Snuggling a bit against Inui's side, Kaidoh smiled. "Maybe we should get copies made of the key. Then I won't worry about my shoulders."

Inui pressed a sleepy kiss against the top of his head. "I'll worry enough about you for the both of us."

And Kaidoh fell into a sweet slumber with warmth wrapped around him and a cool breeze cascading across his face. There were times, he thought, that keys opened more than just locks.

 

TELEPHONE [slight SaekiFuji]

Saeki dialed the same number he'd dialed so many times as a child. He still remembered it from then. He didn't even have to try. That number was an important memory, as much so as the first time he played tennis, and the time he had climbed up a tree with a fallen bird in his hand to put it back in its nest.

The phone rang several times, and someone picked up. "Hello. Fuji residence."

"Ah, I --" Saeki took a deep breath. "Is Syuusuke there?"

"No. I'm sorry. He's out celebrating with his teammates right now. He should be back in a little while. Would you like to leave a message?"

Saeki laughed softly. "No, thank you. I'll try back another time." He hung up the phone, making sure to untwist the cord. Fuji Syuusuke still owed him a game... and he would get it no matter how much he had to ask.

 

POKE (Atobe/Ryoma)

Ryoma yawned and stretched and leaned back. "You're poking me."

Atobe rolled his eyes and shoved Ryoma forward for a moment while he grabbed the remote control that Ryoma had squashed as he leaned back against Atobe's chest. "Ore-sama does not poke. Ore-sama caresses, teases, and plays with your hair, but does not poke. Poking is for rude little brats with embroidered hats."

After poking Atobe quite soundly in the leg, Ryoma took off his hat. "Play with my hair, Atobe?"

Knowing full well that he had the willpower to keep himself from doing any such thing, Atobe still let his fingers rise to stroke Ryoma's soft hair, twisting it around his fingers while he scratched Ryoma's head. Ryoma at least had the decency to make it sound like he was purring, and there was no poking involved.

 

PIPES (Tezuka/Ryoma)

Tezuka handed Ryoma a coupling and a wrench. Ryoma, being good with his hands, installed it quickly, gave it a few turns into place and a tap with the wrench, and emerged from beneath the sink, his white shirt dirty and damp. Impressed, both by Ryoma's plumbing skills and the view afforded him as Ryoma stripped off his shirt, Tezuka closed the cupboard beneath the sink, grabbed the wrench from Ryoma's hands, and kissed him heartily, enjoying the taste of sweat on his upper lip. Who knew it was hot under the sink?

 

SQUARED [InuKai]

Inui took a long glance along Kaidoh's firm-muscled arms to the nape of his neck where his bandanna curled and his hair was damp with sweat. Continuing his looking, Inui charted his way down Kaidoh's spine and over his ass, which distracted Inui momentarily, down his shapely thighs to his well-formed calf muscles. Inui noted that the day was approximately five degrees warmer than the weatherman had predicted, just as he had expected. It was the end of summer, after all. Inui jotted down a few numbers in his notebook, making a note to plug them into the Pythagorean Theorem later on. Only with that could he properly figure out the dimensions of the cape he would be making for Kaidoh for Halloween so that the other boy could be the Robin to his Batman. Inui's glasses gleamed in the bright afternoon as he imagine Kaidoh in short shorts.

 

STUMBLE [TezuRyo]

Tezuka's elbow is against the table, three inches from Ryoma's pencil case. Ryoma is balancing chemical equations and is singing softly to himself, his tongue never stumbling on the English words. Tezuka's eyes have been stuck on one word in his book for the past three minutes: "like". Ryoma pauses to grab his eraser and haphazardly rub away an entire line of calculations. Tezuka has enough presence of mind to make it through a few more lines before Ryoma begins again. Ryoma's voice is soft and sweet. Tezuka stops to listen again as his eyes catch on the word "love".

 

GUITAR I [TezuRyo]

Ryoma gives a turn to the peg on the guitar and strums out a few notes before smiling with a hint of hurt and putting the guitar back in its case. He slides it back under the bed and shoves a pile of comforters in front of it. He knows the difference between dreams and reality, and while they have the same shape, reality is something a lot smaller and closer to home. He reaches for his tennis bag and pulls out the one he'd had strung most recently. It has strings and is about the same shape as his guitar, but tennis is about competition. Music is about expression. Ryoma made a promise to himself, once again, that he would combine the two, and maybe find a dream somewhere on the side that wasn't only as big as he was.

 

GUITAR II [TezuRyo]

It wasn't until Ryoma moved in that Tezuka had any idea that the other man owned a guitar, let alone knew how to use it. It was two weeks before he could bring himself to ask about it, and another three before Ryoma would consent to play for him. In was a year into their relationship when Tezuka no longer had to ask and Ryoma finally sang to him. The words were sweet and slow and Tezuka forced even his breathing to quiet down so that he wouldn't miss a single tremor in Ryoma's voice. When the song was over, Tezuka did not clap. He grabbed the guitar and set it on the floor and pulled Ryoma to him, into his lap, and held him close. He kissed the other man whose lips were warm, and wondered how anyone could ever forget anniversaries when things like this were possible.

 

CLUTCH [InuKai]

Inui's hands are clutching at Kaidoh's thighs and pushing them further apart as he licks at the bitter fluid that is seeping from the tip of Kaidoh's cock. Kaidoh's voice is pitched far above his usual timbre as he clutches at Inui's hair and hisses out a "tsu" and an "nn" here and there. Kaidoh's ankles are buried in the sheets of the bed and the phone is off the hook from where their tangled arms knocked it from its post. Inui cannot bring himself to check to make sure no one is on the other end because Kaidoh is laid out flush before him with his eyes open in a look that only Inui will ever see.

 

CLOSED [AkuTaka]

There's a bit of rice on the countertop still, and Kawamura starts to clean it up when the door opens. "Welcome," slides past his lips by habit as they quirk up to smile at the man coming in. "Jin... Sorry, we've already closed." Jin sits down silently and just looks at Kawamura until there's a beer and half a dozen pieces of jumbo shrimp sushi in front of him. "Next time, at least come in before closing. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Jin smirks as much as a man can with a mouth full of sushi.

 

MASSAGE [Fujicest]

Mizuki teaches Yuuta massage shortly after they lose to Seigaku in the tournament. He expects to be the first person to experience the results of the training, but Yuuta decides he hasn't seen his family in a while and goes home for the weekend for which Mizuki canceled tennis practice for personal reasons. Mizuki sees Shuusuke escorting Yuuta back onto campus and notices that they both look far more relaxed than regular massage usually makes people. He puts on his favorite purple shirt and feels a bit better, but not much.

 

CLOSE SHAVE [Golden Pair]

Oishi watches as Eiji shaves the nearly non-existent hair on his chin and jaw and upper lip and laughs as Eiji gets a bit of shaving cream up his nose. He is sitting on the back of the toilet as Eiji is almost leaning on the mirror. Oishi still hasn't grown any facial hair, but that's fine by him. He's content to watch Eiji grown up like that for now, because's he hesitant to let the Eiji grow up in the ways that he already had. Moments like these were the ones that made Oishi the most glad that Eiji had ever accepted their partnership, because if he did it for one, he just might for another on down the line.

 

CAT [TezuRyo]

Tezuka's eyes crinkle up with a hidden smile as he watches Ryoma drag a tattered rag across the floor for his cat to bound on. His posture is much like the cat's, all bent over with his butt up in the air and his arms stretched out in front of him. His lap heavy with a textbook, Tezuka continues to enjoy the sight of the young boy in front of him being something more than a symbol. Tezuka knows he's asked a lot of the boy, so he won't ask him to go back to his science homework. There are things in life that are more important, and there are areas where one must be selfish. Tezuka doesn't know if he's thinking about Ryoma or himself anymore.

 

QUELL [TezuRyo]

The way Tezuka's long fingers moved so quickly, Ryoma wasn't sure he'd ever find a way to quell the noises that kept leaking past his lips in the form of gasps and moans and various forms of address for Tezuka which ranged from "buchou" to "Tezuka" to "God". He'd never grow tired of this. It was too heady, and too like tennis with the constant give and take. But it was still too much like it as Tezuka never could leave well enough alone and just take. Ryoma kissed him when he could find the strength and breath to do so, and his legs held Tezuka close and kept him as reigned in as the sheets did. He was trying to do his part, but he was too busy being overwhelmed by the powerful and beautiful man above him who invaded him in every way that Ryoma could think of... it was, at times, exactly like tennis. 

 

TAKING THE COURT [TezuRyo]

Sometimes, Tezuka likes to sit back and relax sometimes. He reads a book or listens to music or takes a swim in the same complex where he secretly played against Ryoma. When he is there, he cannot help but wander by. If no one is playing, he'll take the court for himself and stand there, closing his eyes and remembering every shot, and the way the breeze blew through his hair, and the look on Ryoma's face when he fell to his knees in defeat. The feeling is no longer relaxing, and Tezuka retreats from it. While confrontation is meant for the court, he isn't sure that he wants to confront himself just yet. He's facing the net right now, and for that he needs to face a mirror. And then, he needs to face Ryoma once again.

 

SHORTS [Golden Pair]

Oishi has noticed, over the years, that the only time that Eiji wears shorts is when he's playing tennis with Oishi. Oishi doesn't mind this because Eiji has nice legs. Eiji has the kind of legs that Oishi wants to cover up and keep to himself, but he knows he can't because Eiji doesn't even know Oishi is a leg guy. When a day finally comes when Eiji plays tennis with Oishi while wearing pants, Oishi freaks. He thinks that Eiji has discovered him, or that someone else noticed (he glanced immediately at Fuji, and then sidelong to Inui). In the locker room, Oishi finds out the real reason. Eiji applies calamine lotion to the poison ivy rash on his legs and grins at Oishi who is watching him perhaps a bit too carefully. "This is so I don't scratch. I *hate* wearing pants, but I don't want to give you poison ivy when we give each other high fives." Oishi grins and remembers the sight of Eiji putting on the lotion to come back to when he could forget the rash there.

 

LUCKY POCKET [slight InuKai hints]

Fuji sank the shot and smiled. Inui appeared before him with his new version of Aozu. "You sank the ball in the lucky pocket. Drink this."

His eyes opening to reveal the calm blue apocalypse beneath, Fuji said, "No, I won't. But, thank you for offering."

Inui withdrew the glass, taken aback. Before he could say anything, Kaidoh had flown into a fury. "How dare you try to refuse Inui's Juice! We all drink it because we have to, right, Inui-senpai?"

Adjusting his glasses, Inui sighed. "Only 5% of the times when my Juice has been present has there been any measure in place to require it."

Kaidoh looked imploringly at Inui. "Then why do you keep making me drink it?"

Inui smiled tenderly. "Because you look cute then you're unconscious."

Kaidoh had to fight not to become so again.

 

CORNERED [Atobe/Ryoma]

"You really are a preening narcissist, aren't you?" Ryoma drawled lazily from the bed, watching Atobe get ready for the evening.

Atobe looked up from grooming his eyebrows. "And *you* are doing a wonderful job of studying for your entrance exams. Your vocabulary has grown exponentially this year."

Ryoma pouted. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone normal?"

Setting down his cologne, Atobe approached the bed. "Why would you want someone normal when you can have me? I'm better than normal. I'm extraordinary."

"Is that why you're making me watch you get all dressed up to go on a date that isn't with me?"

Smiling softly, Atobe sat down and pressed a quick kiss to Ryoma's forehead. "I wouldn't exactly call this a date, Echizen. I'm going to have dinner with my grandparents. It's a black-tie gala. I figured you might like to spend some time with me. I apologize for thinking that you held any real affection for me."

Ryoma grabbed the cuff of Atobe's sleeve. "You know... that isn't true. But when you told me you were going on a date with a girl named Charlotte..."

"Oh, that was last night. Charlotte is my niece. She is an absolutely adorable four year-old. We went to the amusement park. I wish I could have taken you along."

His cheeks hurting from trying not to smile, Ryoma poked Atobe's stomach. "The next time you can, you should take me. We haven't been on a real date in months... not since that tennis tournament."

Atobe smiled haughtily. "Well, I'll have to ask Charlotte, but I don't see why not. After all, you took me to all of those charming food stands."

Ryoma laughed. "Only because you'd never been."

"And I'll only ever go with you. Would you like to have oden again when we go to the park?"

For the rest of the evening, Ryoma kept a smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

CHOKING [Eiji/Momo]

Eiji smoothed a hand along Momo's shoulder and smiled at the firm muscles he could feel. Momo groaned softly and turned toward him, yawning. "Mmm... Eiji? What time is it?"

Glancing over at the clock, Eiji smiled. "You still have another hour before you need to leave for class."

"Good. Oishi would kill me if I was late again. I can't believe he's my student teacher!"

Stretching out into a quick backbend, Eiji laughed. "Oishi wouldn't will you. He's too nice for that."

"He wasn't too nice to you."

Eiji sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Well, I wasn't too nice to him either. But, when you find out that the guy who's always been there for you is only there for tennis, despite saying otherwise... Sometimes, when that happens, you say things you don't always mean."

"Are you going to be fine coming with me to school if he's there?"

Leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Momo's lips, only allowing it to deepen slightly before pulling away, Eiji grinned. "Of course. If I can handle you shocking me by telling me Oishi isn't good enough for me and kissing me with half a hamburger still in your mouth, I think I can handle Oishi just being around. He'll know better than to come close."

Momo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank goodness Fuji knows the Heimlich?"

 

FOR THE THRILL OF IT [FujiRyo]

Fuji trailed patient fingers up Ryoma's arm, smiling as the other boy shivered and shoved his hand away. "Stop it, Fuji-senpai. That tickles."

Putting his arm around Ryoma, Fuji rubbed his thumb along the seam of the regulars jersey that his kouhai wore. "Fuji-senpai... that feels weird."

Quirking an eyebrow at Ryoma, Fuji leaned in and kissed the other boy without a word. But, he couldn't resist a few words afterward. "Was there anything wrong with that?"

Ryoma looked at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. "Yes."

"Oh? What?"

"You stopped."

Fuji, who always made a point to correct the few mistakes he ever made, was more swift than usual in his correction.

 

SELF DISCIPLINE [TezuRyo]

The pool rippled softly as Ryoma dove in, surfacing after a moment with rivulets of water streaming from his hair and down his body. "Buchou, jump in!"

Tezuka adjusted the waistband on his swim trunks. "I'll be there in a moment. I'm enjoying the feel of the sun."

"The feel of the water is better." Ryoma swam closer to the edge of the pool and sent a wave of water toward Tezuka. Just enough actually hit him for him to react. He accomplished his revenge by jumping into the pool, swimming under the water, and stealing Ryoma's shorts.

Ryoma blushed furiously. "Buchou! Give those back!"

Tezuka held the shorts above his head, the water casually dripping off of them. "This is what happens to bad little boys... they lose their shorts."

"It's amazing that Momo has any left."

His mouth quirking slightly to one side, Tezuka threw Ryoma's shorts back at the boy, hitting him in the face. "Momoshiro didn't need my help. You, however, are a special case. You lack self-discipline, so you need someone else to discipline you."

"Which you'll be happy to do, right?" Ryoma asked as he struggled to put his shorts back on while in the water.

"Well," Tezuka said, "It's more fun than quantum physics."

 

SILENCE [Fuji/Eiji, Golden Pair implied]

Fuji had always dreamed that Eiji would be good and loud in bed. So when, while on a school field trip where Eiji had too much to drink, he had the chance to find out -- he took the chance. And he found out that he was partially right -- Eiji was good, but he made no sound. Coming from a guy whose daily routine seemed to include making up 500 noises that made Fuji think of sex... this didn't seem right. He'd pictured Eiji yelling "Hoi!" as he came -- but he bit his lip and trembled instead. Fuji asked why he made no noise -- didn't he enjoy it? -- and Eiji looked at his come-covered stomach in shame. "It's the kind of thing you share with the person you love. Besides, I didn't want him to know." He glanced at the wall behind him and a whisper trickled past his lips. "Oishi..." And Fuji scowled, because it was the most passionate the boy had been all night.

 

I REMEMBER (vague Tezuka/Eiji)

Tezuka was the reason why the Golden Pair existed. He had been the first freshman to show up for tennis club, dragging the second one, Oishi, behind. Oishi was talented, but didn't think so. Eiji had shown up a few days into practice and looked somewhat apprehensive at the fact that all of the other freshman had already formed their own little groups. Tezuka made a move to join the boy, but stopped himself and pushed Oishi forward instead. Tezuka had plans to go beyond the other freshman and he didn't want to have to form new bonds only to break them. Oishi needed all the friends he could get to remind him that he was better than he thought himself to be. Eiji looked the type to be sure to tell him.

 

MUSTARD [MomoRyo, TezuRyo]

There had been a certain fun in saying, "I have to refuse. I'm in love with buchou." But, as soon as the words had left his lips, he dropped his gaze to the table between them with the remains of their after school snack. He looked up slowly, not quite wanting to see Momo's reaction. "That's okay, isn't it?" He asked and then flicked his eyes upward to see the tears pooling in the corners of Momo's smile.

"Well, at least it's not because I asked too late. We all know you love him. I just wasn't sure how much."

Ryoma handed Momo the least-used napkin on the table, not noticing the mustard smeared delicately along one edge. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No," Momo said, and then blew his nose loudly on the napkin. "Although, I think Oishi knows and Inui probably know I was going to do this."

Ryoma bit his bottom lip and looked at Momo for a moment. "You have mustard on your nose."

Momo rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. "Did I get it?"

Reaching up, Ryoma wiped it away with his thumb and then wiped it away on another napkin balled up in the corner of his tray. "If I ever get up the courage to ask buchou, and he says no..."

"I'll still be here. And, if I'm taken for some reason, you'll know. We're still friends."

"I want that more than I want buchou."

Momo sighed and stood up, gathering his things together. "C'mon. Let's get ice cream?"

"Momo-sempai..." Ryoma wiped the end of his nose again. "Get extra napkins so that you keep your food off of your face?"

"Deal."

 

ASS-SHAKIN' (TezuRyo)

Tezuka slid his hand discreetly into his pocket and clenched his tennis racquet a bit more tightly as he watched Ryoma bending over on the court. A horrible American song came to mind: I see you, baby, shakin' that ass.... Tezuka made a note to "talk" to Ryoma in the locker room later on... after everyone else had left.


End file.
